Tokyo Mew Mew epic truth or dare!
by Pucca2009
Summary: Here's another one of these! Prepare for an explosion of Masaya torturing, Kishu/Ichigo  also part of Masaya torturing , and everything else your alive for! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew :
1. Chapter 1

Kat: Ok, im doing a TOD Tokyo Mew Mew, because I've read alot and I REALLY wanna do one! One rule is I do not accept Kishu and OC (and I know that no one may read this because of that XD). Im sorry, it just really makes me mad! Now, your allowed to send truths or dares (make horrible dares for Masaya :D), and you can request to be in this twisted thingy! Now to introduce the cast! *poofs TMM cast in*

Ichigo: Um, where are we?

Kat: Isn't it obvious? Your worst night- I mean, a fun game of truth or dare!

Mint: Why?

Kat: So I can torture y- I mean, just for fun!

Kat: *Notices Masaya in the corner talking to a poster of a tree* TREEHUGGER! *Poofs Masaya into a boiling pit of lava*

Ichigo: Noooo Aoyama-kun!

Kat: Fine... but when I get some dares theres no stopping me!  
>*revives Masaya*<p>

Masaya: Ichigo im alive!

Ichigo: Masaya!

Kat: Since I prefer you with Kishu, bye bye Masaya!

*Masaya disapears*

Everyone: Where is he?

Kat: In a place where no one will hear his screams.

Ichigo: No! Bring him back!

Kat: Never! and since we have no dares yet, I'm going to entertain myself. Ichigo, unless you want to go to where Masaya ended up, go on a date with Kishu until next chapter!

Kishu: Yay!

Ichigo: Noooo! I'm Aoyoma-kun's forever and always! (*Kat is trying hard not to thow up*)

Kat: Do you want to be tortured?

Ichigo: ...

Kishu: *smirking* Shall we?

Ichigo: I hate life...

*Ichigo and Kishu disapear*

Kat: Well, they will be back next chapter. Reveiw!

Everyone: Don't reveiw!

Kat: SHUT UP! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kat: Hi everybody! I just wanted to make something clear :3. I do accept new people (there has been some confusion. Now for the dares and truths! Well girst, I do not own TMM. Now lets go!

Everbody on cast: Help us...

Kat: They wont. Now, these are from Dutch Mew Anzu!

Dutch: aaah, you accept no new people? Too bad 3

Kish: you're no fun!

Dutch: can you let me in for just one sec so I can glomp Kish?

Kish: let's...DO THE DARES!

Dares:

Masaya: propose to a tree, wait some time, then yell "NOOOO, YOU BROKE MY HEART!" and jump into a pit of lava

Kat: kill masaya as much as you want in any way you can think of!

Masaya (again): if Kat is done killing you you are handcuffed to her and you can't die unless it's a dare, EVER! (everyone can torture him, he won't die anyways...)

Ichigo: when masaya is immortal, you must torture (not kill) him untill he breaks up with you, then jump in Kish's arms and yell "OFF TO HAWAII!"

Pudding and Tart: SUGAR TIME! *let's 5 trucks of candy drive in*

Ryou: don't hide when Pudding and Tart are on sugar rush!

Zakuro: lick a lolly and put it in Pai's hair

Pai: shave yourself bald cuz your hair is all sticky

Truths:

Pai: are you gay? Are you emo? How does it feel being bald? Who are you in love with? Why are you so smart? Why do i ask so many questions?

Tart: do you love Pudding? Who's more annoying, Pai or Kish?

Ryou: how does Pai look bald? Which of the mews is the hottest? Are YOU gay?

Keiichiro: where did you learn to bake cakes?

Dutch: i am on my way to my vacation and i'm bored so...3

Kish: i understand!

Dutch: me too! 3

Kish: bye!

Dutch: C U! 3

Kat: These are some pretty epic truths and dares! Ok, now Masaya, your first.

Masaya: I dont wanna!

Kat: What a shame! I geuss im gonna have to find my axe.

Masaya: You wouldn't.

Kat: Yes I would *pulling out an axe*

Masaya: Fine!

Kat: Oh, before that! *Poofs Dutch in*

Dutch: Where am I?

Kat: In another TMM ToD!

Dutch: Yay! *glomps Kish*

Kishu: Oi, a fangirl!

Kat: Ok, Masaya GO!

*tree pops out of nowhere*

Masaya: Fine. Tree, will you marry me?

Kat: I know what the tree is thinking 0_0

Masaya: NOOO YOU BROKE MY HEART! *jumps into a pit of lava*

Kat: Yay!

Ichigo: Nooo Masaya!

Kat: I'll revive him when we need him again. Oh, looks like we do! Yay I got a wonderful dare! *chainsaw apears in Kat's hands and Masaya is revived* TREEHUGGER!

Masaya: AAAAH! MERCY! *runs away from Kat*

Kat: Wrecking ball time!

*wrecking ball flies down and hits Masaya and he dies*

Kat: Ok, since Masaya is being needed for the next dare... *revives stupid treehugger Masaya*... WHAT? I don't wanna be handcuffed to treehugger!

Masaya: And I don't wanna be handcuffed to that freak!

Kat: Excuse me? I still have the axe treehuuger.

Dutch: To bad, thats the dare!

Kat: Fine... But now im so mad that in this chapter im changing Masaya's name to treehugger. *Kat and treehugger get magically handcuffed together*

Masaya: Why can I still be tortured?

Dutch: Because we hate you Masaya.

Kat: Agreed.

Ichigo: No I don't want to torture my Masaya (Treehugger)!

Kat: This axe is special for killing and torturing Treehugger, but I have more for others!

Ichigo: *gulp* Fine! *sets Treehugger's hair on fire*

Treehugger: GAAAAAH!

Ichigo: *tapes Treehugger's eyes open and shows a video of a rainforest burning down*

Treehugger: Nooo! Not the trees!

Ichigo: *takes Kat's axe and (this scene was removed due to gore)

Treehugger: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ichigo your a mean witch! I'm breaking up with you!

Ichigo: Noo! Masaya (Treehugger) it was a dare!

Treehugger: WAH WAH WAH IM NOT LISTENING!

Ichigo: *jumps into Kish's arms* OFF TO HAWAII!

Kishu: Yay! *they disapear to Hawaii*

Kat: They will come back sometime in the chapter without us knowing it, but for now, lets move on! Good news for Pudding and Tart! *the trucks of candy drive in and dump out all of the candy onto the floor*

Pudding and Tart: Candy!

*Pudding and Tart run to candy and start eating it*

Ryou: But everyone else can?

Kat: Everyone but treehugger.

Treehugger: I was expecting that.

*Pudding and Tart finish cand and are now on a huge sugar rush*

Kat: RUN!

*After this, everyone was safe except for Ryou and Treehugger*

Dutch: Where did they go?

Kat: Probobally died. I'll revive them when there needed.

Zakuro: Ok. *licks a lolipop and puts it in Pai's hair*

Pai: Disgusting. *tries to get it out but fails miserably*

Kat: HAHA! Ok, now for more torture.

Pai: I hate this game.

Kat: Everyone does except for me.

Dutch: And me! *glomps Kish*

Pai: *shaves himself bald*

Kat: Ok, now time for truths!

Pai: Neither and nobody.

Kat: ANSWER THEM OR DIE WITH TREEHUGGER!

Treehugger: Im getting killed?

Kat: Yup.

Pai: Fine! I'm neither.

Kat: The last one to!

Pai: Lettuce...

Lettuce: *blushes*

Tart: No I don't love Pudding!

Kat: I'll get my axe!

Tart: Fine I do! *blushing*

Pudding: Yay Taru Taru loves Pudding na no da!

Kat: Awww!

Dutch: Bad news Kat. 1. Remember Treehugger can't die. 2. Treehugger is still handcuffed to you.

Kat: That will change next chapter -_-

Ryou: Pai looks stupid bald.

Pai: Hurtfull! (I know OOC but I don't know what else to put XD)

Kat: Next question!

Ryou: Probobally Ichigo.

Ichigo: *turns tomato red*

Ryou: And I'm not gay.

Keiichiro: I learned from my friend's cousin's mom's sister's daughter's cousin's friend's brother's-

Kat: Just say the name!

Keiichiro: A girl called Cecelia.

Dutch: Oh wow.

Kat: Well thats all for today peeps! Remember to reveiw!

Cast: Please don't reveiw...

Kat: Suck it up weenies!

End! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kat: Hey yall! Here we are now with another chapter!

Treehugger (Masaya): Am I gonna get tortured again?

Kat: Yup.

Dutch: Ok, this reveiw is from me!

Kat: Ok, let us begin!

Dutch: hehehe: i have GOOD stuff in mind!

Kish: ?

Dutch: you'll see *evil grin*

Dares:

Ichigo: key...so i CAN be in...i wanna see you DIE!

Pai: dye your head pink...WITH YELLOW DOTS!

Kat: 2 things, cuz i was mean to you last time, YOU CAN KILL ANYONE YOU WANT (except me) HOWEVER YOU WANT and second, declare Kish my property :D (Kish: i'm no property!)

Tart: kill the mews (except pudding if you want) to prove you're a good alien world overtaker mew killing thingy TOO

Pudding: here's some trucks of pixie sticks (100 trucks) and you can share it with 2 people(Dutch: *cough* me and Tart *cough*)

Treehugger: ask another tree to marry you and then yell "i'm gonna MARRY!"

Kish: if i can't have you, NO ONE CAN! *locks Kish up*

Lettuce: did you know you can control the aliens by petting their ears? (Livvykitty told me) TRY IT!

truths:

Pai: are you SURE you're no emo?

Ryou: WHY ARE THE MEW OUTFITS SO REVEALING!

Kish: who's the smexyest in this tod except Ichigo?

Dutch: thatzzut!

Kish: oh...and if you want to know why i'm so OOC here...well...let's say it would be painful if i wasn't...

Dutch: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!

Kish: WAHHHHH...BYE! *runs away*

Dutch: COME BACK HERE YOU *this part was deleted for a lot of cursing, swearing, blood and pain* ok... C U!

Kat: Nice plans! Ok Ichigo, die!

Ichigo: No!

Kat: Do you want me to get my torture tools?

Ichigo: Fine! *jumps in a pit of lava*

Dutch: Hm, entertaining!

Pai: Since I'll be tortured if I don't I will.

Kat: Yeah, sure.

Pai: Shut up. *dyes head pink with yellow polkadots*

Everyone but Pai: Hahahaaha!

Kat: Yay! 2 things! Kish, you are now Dutch's property!

Kish: I am no property!

Kat: *holds up deeds* Now you are!

Kish: Dang.

Kat: Now... *wreckingball comes in and kills treehugger* that was for being a stupid ugly treehugger. *revives Ichigo but then she dies again because she was set on fire* that was for picking the stupid treehugger over Kish. And finally, *pushes mint into a pit of lava* thats for being lazy and spoiled!

Everyone who wasn't killed: Phew...

Kat: *revives all* aww teehugger is back.

Tart: Ok then! *kills all of the mews except for pudding*

Kat: 0_0 you don't want to know how they were killed.

Dutch: *gulp*...ok then! lets go back to the dares.

*100 trucks apear and dump out pixie sticks*

Kat: Now go crazy!

Pudding Dutch and Tart: YAY! *jump into the massive pile of pixie sticks*

Treehugger: Gladly! I love the trees!

Kat: Sick treehugger. I would kill you if this wasn't your dare.

*tree apears infront of treehugger*

Treehugger: Tree, will you marry me?

*SILENCE*

Treehugger: Im gonna marry!

Everyone except treehugger: *disturbed*

Kish: *is now locked up* Noooo!

Dutch: Yeees!

Kat: Kish, your in there until your next truth or dare!

Kish: Dangit...

Lettuce: You can?

Dutch: Yup! Try it!

Lettuce: *pets Pai and Tart's ears*

Pai and Tart: *in robot voice* We are now under your control...

Lettuce: Cool!

Kat: Ok, now for the truths!

Pai: Ok, I maybe a little emo.

Ryou: I don't know!...Yeah I don't!

Kish: *Kish is unlocked up* Yay im free! Besides Ichigo? Probobally Dutch.

Dutch: Yes!

Kat: Now for the next truths and dares!

Dutch: These are from Livvykitty!

I'm WAAAAY to lazy to log in. BEWARE OF CRITIC'S UNITED!

Pai: Do you like Lettuce in Mermaid form?

Kish: You must let me suck your blood! I'm a vamp, soooo... My bite brings pleasure, not pain.

Tart: You must confess your undying love for Pudding.

Ichigo: *gives tape* This tape shows Masaya cheating on you!

Mint: No tea, FOREVER!

Pudding: Share a candy kiss with Tart! ^.^

Zakuro: Go hipee, you emo Bitch!

Kish: You must watch Dren's (your english counterpart) Girliest Moments with Ichigo!

Ryou: Turn into a cat, make Ichigo a cat, kiss her, then annoucnce it was you!

Masaya: You must listen to Hannah Montana, Justin Bieber, and Barney continuously while in a pit of acid!

Akaska-san: I have respect for you! You can have this magic ice cream warehouse that fills up after all ice cream has been eaten!

Tee hees! I love this! Keep up the good work!

Kat: Yay a new reveiwer! *poofs Livvy in*

Livvy: Where am I?

Kat: In another TMM ToD!

Livvy: Oh yay!

Kat: Ok, Pai tell the truth or your on my torture list.

Pai: Maybe...

Lettuce: *blushes*

Kish: Eww!

Kat: Do you want to be tortured?

Kish: Fine.

Livvy: Yay! *sucks Kish's blood*

Kish: *is now a vampire*

Kat: Eee...now moving on!

Tart: I already did last chapter!

Kat: You said you loved her. You didn't confess your undying love for her.

Tart: Fine! I confess my undying love for Pudding!

Pudding: Oh yay Taru-Taru confessed his undying love for Pudding!

Kat, Dutch, and Livvy: Awwww!

Ichigo: *takes tape* What is this?

Livvy: You'll see! :)

Ichigo: *watches tape and sees Treehugger with a pretty blonde girl* YOU STUPID CHEATER!

Kat: Treehugger your so rude! *kills treehugger*

Kish: Yay Treehugger is dead!

Dutch: I know right?

Kat: Yup.

Livvy: Agreed.

Mint: No tea? Forever?

Everyone but Mint: HAHA!

Mint: Noooo!

Pudding: Ok, I'll share a candy kiss with Taru-Taru!

*Pudding and Tart share a candy kiss*

Tart: *is as red as a firetruck*

Zakuro: No. I don't like hippies.

Kat: To bad! *takes out axe*

Zakuro: Fine. *leaves to change into rags and sell all of her stuff*

Kish: Dren?

Livvy: Your english counterpart.

Kish: Let me see it. *watches Dren's girliest moments* I don't want Ichigo to see that!

Livvy, Dutch, and Kat: TO BAD!

Kish: Fine.

*Kish and Ichigo watch Dren's girliest moments*

Ichigo: *laughing*

Kish: I didn't want her to see it! Wahahahahahaa!

Kat: Stop whining! Ryou, do your dare!

Ryou: *turns himself and Ichigo into cats, kisses Ichigo, and turns back*

Ichigo: Who did that?

Ryou:...It was me.

Ichigo: 0_0 Oh...um...

Kat: Enough akwardness! *kicks Treehugger into an acid pit holding 3 radios one playing Justin Bieber, one playing Hannah Montana, and another playing Barney*

Treehugger: It buuurns!

Kat: HA!

Akaska-san: Yay! *goes into icecream warehouse*

Kat: Well thats another chapter! Hooray!

Everyone: Bye bye and reveiw!


End file.
